ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cougar Draven
Cougar Draven Cougar Draven is an active e-wrestler currently with the Anarchy Championship Wrestling promotion. ACW Profile Entrance Music: "Talk to Her" by Priestess Custom Entrance: "Talk to her Don't leave her behind You've shut her out for too long I know, 'cause I've seen her cry You keep her down She'll get up and move on" Cougar exits backstage onto the ramp wearing a vest with his Spade logo on the back in time with the first drum beat, swaggering to the beat down the ramp, shaking hands with fans on the way down. "Wake up, it's time Open your eyes You've got to let her know Stop wasting time Make up your mind Love her or let her go, yeah" He continues down the ring ramp, pausing to look at the ring with grave determination, a stark contrast from his easygoing attitude, then favoring the fans and the camera with a wide smile to show he was kidding. "Talk to her You've done something wrong We've all got something to hide But don't turn your back for too long Always be somebody waiting in line" Cougar slides in the ring, jumping to his feet and climbing a turnbuckle, raising his arms in anticipated victory. "Wake up, it's time Open your eyes You've got to let her know Stop wasting time Make up your mind Love her or let her go, yeah" He repeats the act on the opposite turnbuckle, and then heads to the middle of the ring. "I can be all that she wants Gotta heart, gotta home, gotta hand for her to hold Talk to her There's something you'll find Without this pain that you've caused You'll be the loser this time And I'll be the one with the girl that you love" He stands with his head down during the entire bridge, and when the drum beat kicks back in, he manages to pose in the center of the ring, showing off his physique, as the pyro blasts. As the song ends, he throws his vest into the crowd, and ends bouncing on the bottom ring rope. ---- Basic Move Index: * Chokeslam * Clothesline * Shining wizard * Stalling vertical suplex * Spear * Enzuigiri * Crossbody block * Knee lift * Straight punch * Crooked arm lariat Trademarks: * "Killswitch" (Elevated belly*to*belly faceplant) * Jumping Super Powerbomb * Tilt*a*Whirl Tombstone Piledriver Finisher(s): * "Soul*Stealer" (Stalling reverse diving DDT Grace) * "Freightliner" (Reverse STO with lift) ---- Character Gimmick: When he was a young man, Cougar Draven was one of the main event regulars in an upstart promotion named cHw. He held the main title a number of times, making his name almost synonymous with the promotion. However, in time, he was betrayed and injured by those he called friends and teammates. For three years he trained and rehabilitated his body until he was ready, then donned a mask and returned as Xavier Xerxes. In time, he dyed his black hair blond, removed the mask, and spent five years doing everything he could to undermine and destroy cHw. In the end, he was ultimately successful, and it was time to move on. After suffering a minor injury and getting suspended by then*GM Ryan Phoenix, Xerxes discovered a long sequence of lies portrayed by his former best friend and manager, Brandon Azareth. After splitting with Azareth, he returned to his old ring name and is attempting to make an honorable name for himself. Character Attire: ''' Cougar comes to the ring wearing blue jean shorts, leather boots, and a vest that he throws to the fans. '''Wrestling Style: In his early years in the business as Cougar Draven, he honed his skills as a brawler, and later a mat technician. However, during his years brooding, he beefed himself up, so while echoes of his former style are discernible, he mostly powerhouses his way through all his opponents. Other Information: Due to repeated dye jobs, his hair is naturally gray, but he keeps it dyed black for the most part. In addition, he bears scars in the shape of an X on his chest suffered at the same time as his career*stalling back injury. Banner Rep: Sean O'Haire Category:Wrestlers